


Kolory

by Kaley033



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, And love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaley033/pseuds/Kaley033
Summary: Przemyślenia Magnusa na temat jego ulubionego koloru





	Kolory

Czerwony był zawsze jego ulubionym kolorem. Był, ale nigdy więcej. Czerwień kojarzyła mu się z tańcem, zabawą… szczęściem do którego wciąż dążył. Z miłością na którą ciągle czekał. Lubił żywe kolory. Miały być takie jak jego życie; pełne energii, pasji i zabawy.   
Brązu natomiast nigdy nie lubił jako koloru. Ani czerni. Były dla niego nudne, jakby brakowało im polotu. Kojarzyły się ze smutkiem, żałobą której Przyziemni nadali kolor czerni. Nie były wystarczająco żywe. Magnus zawsze unikał tych kolorów, uważając, że nie są dla niego.  
Gdy w jego życiu pojawił się Alec wszystko się zmieniło. Brąz nie był już nielubianym kolorem. Stał się jednym z ulubionych. Przypomniał mu piękne orzechowe oczy łowcy. Czerń nie była już przygnębiająca. Przypominała mu ulubiony sweter Aleca. Ten miękki, choć znoszony sweter, który Magnus nosił gdy nie miał łowcy ze sobą. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale pod jego nieobecność często nosił jego ubrania. Przy Alecu zawsze narzekał na ich nudę, zachęcał łowcę by pozwolił mu coś do nich dodać. Alec nigdy się nie zgodził i po części Magnus był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, to było taka bardzo Aleca, że nie chciał by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło.   
Czerwień przestała być jego ulubionym kolorem. Przypominała mu krew na jego rękach gdy za wszelką cenę chciał ratować życie Aleca. Krew która była wszędzie i której nie potrafił powstrzymać. Tylko z tym kojarzyła mi się czerwień, z tym o czym chciał zapomnieć.   
Nie kojarzył jej dłużej z miłością. Nie, z miłością kojarzył orzechowe, szczęśliwe oczy Aleca patrzącego na niego jakby był najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką ten widział. Ten oczy które wyrażały to samo, bez względu na to ile cudów świata mu pokazał. Alec zawsze patrzył na niego jakby był największym z nich.  
Z miłością kojarzył zapach drzewa sandałowego.   
Czarny znoszony sweter.  
I Aleca. Wszystko to co go dotyczyło było dla Magnusa najpiękniejsze. I nawet kiedy kolejnej nocy słuchał, tych jakże irytujących pochrapywań łowcy, myślał tylko nad tym by móc przez wieczność oglądać te orzechowe oczy.   
Tak więc czerwień nie była więcej jego ulubionym kolorem. A brąz wcale nie był tak nudnym kolorem jak zwykł myśleć.


End file.
